


逃家（18）

by blank23333



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank23333/pseuds/blank23333





	逃家（18）

（18）  
他们逐渐对性和性的准备工作熟练，没再闹出过半夜闹肚子或是咬坏乳头之类的事。

亲昵的频率也稳定下来，每周两到三次做完全套，其他时间不是累得动不了，就是在手上或腿上解决。

姿势一般也就那么几个，全部试过一遍，最习惯的竟然是毫无新意的传统体位。释放过后的贤者时间，王一博汗津津地趴在肖战身上，每每错觉他们是一对例行公事的中年夫妻。

进入这个状态也是没办法的事。肖战不喜欢背入，做爱时如果看不见王一博，他会闷在被子里悄悄哭。侧入不够爽，骑跨和上位这种的姿势又被他嫌累，第二天没精力听课做题。绕了一大圈又绕回最初的正入。

那段时间王一博确实有种倦怠期的感觉，但不是感情上的，而纯粹是感官上的。截至目前一贯如此：如果他们俩的关系出了问题，那一定不是感情不好了，而是他王一博又憋不住想去外边浪了。

认识肖战之前的那几年他早把心玩野了，醒过来常常不知道是在谁的床上，各种猎奇的玩法轮着来。就像一个吃惯了大鱼大肉的人，你让他从某天开始嘴里只能吃到清粥小菜，他不疯就不错了。

王一博去找张氏兄弟的次数又变多了。上个月总共才两次，这个月头一礼拜还没过完，他已经来了两次。

肖战不过来视察的时候，场子上当然没那么干净，像是玩过火的同学聚会。相对没那么过火的场面完全是说得上话的这三位刻意清场、三令五申的结果。背着肖战，他们订下的包厢就是一个名副其实的欢场，连游戏的功能都不具备，上来第一个节目就是一排家禽站在包厢中央比赛叫床，哪个叫得好听，让在座某位二世祖看入眼了，就能获得落座陪酒的机会。

左数第二位的那个扁嘴动物一声高过一声叫得很是婉转，把王一博的目光一下吸引过去了。这人看着像是没干过几天，色情的挺胯动作让他做得像是一根长面条甩来甩去，一边扭动一边在自己身上来回乱摸，不知道的还以为他被虱子咬了。

王一博看得好笑，不自觉勾起唇角。思绪却自作主张，默默飘回了几公里外的家，飘回到家里等他的那个人身上。

见过肖战以后，这种场合里就再没有能让他看得过眼的人。每回看着看着就忍不住拿自家老婆的标准去比照这些家禽，自然是高下立判，家外边的看多了都嫌眼睛脏。

肖战就没有蹩脚的时候。在这个人的身上不会有“好看”或“不好看”，有的只是“这种好看”或“那种好看”。性事之后软绵绵杵在地上、衬衫下摆遮不住吻痕的那双腿是好看的，每天清晨睁开眼睛看到的干净睡颜是好看的，被一把抱住的时候睁大双眼、露出像被逮住的小动物一样湿漉漉而又怯怯的神色也是好看的。甚至于起床时头顶的呆毛、唇边没有漱净的牙膏泡沫，即便是出神思考时放反笔尖画了小半张脸的蓝道道，也都各有各的漂亮。

他自己还未察觉到什么，周遭就连张文睿这样不懂察言观色的人都看过来了。看是一样的看，看出来的东西却大相径庭，直接体现个人领悟力的强弱。

个人领悟力在0分以上的人，他们绝不会像张文睿这样，挥舞着酒杯，兴高采烈地冲那个鸭嚷嚷说：“左边第二个，说的就是你别扭屁股了，我们博哥看你半天了你不知道啊。哎你过来，过来敬我们博哥……”

“哎算了算了，”坐他旁边的张文轩当场就是一个“你要死呀”的眼色瞪过去，“您消停点吧祖宗，一会儿没看着怎么还管到你博哥头上来了……”

又压低了声线，凑到王一博耳边说：“博哥，你看他们弄这么多天了也没点新意，还是你上次来那一套，多没意思。你要实在看不下去就算了，过会儿我们也都各回各家。不是快高考了撒。”

经过这个小插曲，王一博总算把他神游天外的那团思绪给聚拢起来了，回过神说：“才几点就要散，你们是赶着回家复习吗？”

张文轩习惯了他这样讲话，依旧好脾气地笑着说：“看你，我都行。”

王一博点了下头，目光又落回群魔乱舞的人群中。

张文轩闲聊似的继续说道：“哎博哥，我跟你说我最近找着个好玩意，用着可有意思了，我给你那寄一份吧？”

王一博斜着看了他一眼，懒洋洋地问：“你想寄什么？不会把人弄坏吧？”

“哎不会的，就是个小情趣嘛。你和嫂子有空一起玩，不比在这儿看他们扭来扭去的强。”

……………………………………

这份礼物在星期日下午如期而至。临近高考，实验班的教学计划逐渐转变为“给学生留出充裕的复习和休息时间”。作业量减少，抓紧写的话周日上午就可以收尾。小两口见缝插针，用这个空出的时段进行愉悦身心的大和谐运动。

王一博把快递拿进屋拆开，里边是个心形的礼物盒子，粉红底色小白圆点的俗气配色，上面还打着闪闪发亮的浅粉色缎带。

“这什么？”肖战刚刚做完事前准备，围着浴巾坐在旁边看他拆，心里忽然有种不太好的预感。

“不知道。”王一博扯着顶上的那个蝴蝶结说，“张文睿说谢谢你那天帮他复习，给你买的，没告诉我是什么。”

“怎么现在才想起来给我？”肖战怀疑地盯着他。

“……不知道。”王一博摇摇头表示自己很无辜。

“所以他三模数学及格了吗？”肖战问。

“没有。”王一博说着掀开了盒盖。

肖战想：这个张文睿可真够惨的，被他念叨了几小时屁用没有，也难怪要送他情趣用品礼盒。

这份礼备得周到，兔耳朵眼罩口球乳夹跳蛋尾巴应有尽有，附赠润滑剂和避孕套，里边还有几样他认都认不出来。

王一博默不作声地把这些东西拿出来丢到床上，包装盒落在被褥中擦出“嚓”的轻响，每一下都像是落在肖战的心上。

最后拿出来的那个包装袋长而薄，里面像是有块黑色的缎子。王一博揭开塑封把布料展开，竟然是件缎面的黑色小吊带，还配了条半透明的渔网袜。

“收起来吧。”肖战嫌弃地把脸转到一边，“我劝你偶尔做个人。”

“今天不做了。”王一博把吊带扔到肖战腿上，笑嘻嘻凑过来勾住他脖子，嘴唇贴住耳廓，湿润润的气音直往里面送。

“用一下试试，送都送了。”

肖战用力挣脱出来，瞪他道：“你给自己用吧。”

“干嘛给我用？”王一博理直气壮地说，“他又不是送给我的。”

肖战被他气笑了，靠在床头回嘴说：“那你干嘛把裙子给我，我又不是女的。”

王一博被他噎得接不下去，干脆爬上床搂着他亲亲摸摸，嘴里不住地喊他：“肖战、宝宝、战战……”

“就用一次……”

五月的重庆没半分春天样子，空气湿热凝滞，开了空调都不觉得有多凉快。两人接触的地方全部泛起一层薄汗，更别提王一博用手指和舌头在肖战身上四处点火，自然是燥热难耐。

肖战用手扒了几下想把他扒开，只换来惩罚般用力咬在锁骨上的几口。他不想来硬的伤感情，再加上这么折腾一番他自己的小家伙也精神了，就起了玩心，手指插进对方柔软的发丝中拨弄着说：

“你把裙子穿上。你穿裙子我就和你玩。”

感觉到王一博吮吻自己锁骨的动作明显僵了一瞬，肖战有一种得逞的窃喜。他觉得王一博作为一个1对裙子的抵触只会比他更强，话说到这种程度王一博肯定就死心了，宁肯像平时那样做。

万万想不到王一博从他颈窝里抬起头，舔了下嘴唇，深深地看他一眼，目光中盛满了难舍难分的爱意和欲望。随后抬起胳膊，干脆地脱掉了身上的家居服。仅剩用于蔽体的那件内裤，也被他毫不犹豫地脱下扔到一边。

一闪而过的大腿内侧上，“肖战”两个大字泛着墨光清晰可见，还是今天早上刚刚掰开他的腿写上去的。

全身光裸着，他好像一尾褪去了鳞片的鱼，自如地钻进那条款式修身的吊带。深黑色裙摆在他身下绽开，超低胸V领的设计只够堪堪遮住两点，大片雪白的肌肤袒露在领口上方，肩膀宽阔，锁骨和喉结轮廓分明。

肖战当时就懵了。

他万万想不到自己泥了王一博这么多次，到最后蒸煮竟然亲自下场帮他泥自己。

从而证明了自己从前泥王一博的想法有多可笑。

女装遮掩不了王一博的性别特质，反而把装束和性征之间的矛盾清晰地呈现了出来。即使王一博穿着这样性感到诱惑的女装，肖战仍然无法把他想象成一个女人。他不是更不像。

女人不会用这样充满征服欲和占有欲，像是要把猎物拆吃入腹的眼神看你。女人没有这样英挺的轮廓，也不会有藏在黑色缎面下，隐隐撑出一片隆起的男性体征。

不要再骗自己了。你在和一个男的恋爱，而且你越来越频繁地和他做爱。

显而易见，相同的性征并没有给这件事带来什么障碍。

想着这些，肖战自己动手把浴巾和内裤都褪掉了。从王一博看他那一眼开始，他就硬得发痛，直立的下身快要把内裤撑破。

憋得太难受就脱了。

王一博给他戴兔耳朵的时候，肖战顾不上管他，光顾着把手从裙摆下边伸进去，在王一博的屁股上揩油了。

往常都是王一博这么摸他，今天可算轮到他过年了。那两片软肉手感好得出奇，摸着又软又滑，轻轻戳一下还觉得很弹。肖战揉揉捏捏都嫌不够，到后来干脆趁对方不备用力打了一下，觉得没用什么劲儿，偏生打出“啪”一声脆响，两人都愣了一下。

肖战还没来得及说什么，已经被王一博用力摁倒压在身下，脸贴脸凶巴巴地说：“不想活了？！”

肖战想安慰地舔他两下，王一博已经等不及地直起身子去给跳蛋拆封了。他情欲上头忘了抹润滑，只是用附赠的清洁剂把这个小东西从头到脚擦过一遍，塞进去的时候却意外地顺利——他再不拿跳蛋堵住，那个小洞湿答答的快要自己滴出来了。

水多真的很方便。

突然产生的异物感让肖战皱了下眉头，他觉得那玩意在甬道里滑动的滋味有点痒又有点胀，实在说不上舒服。刚想抗议，王一博一把撕开口球包装，钳住下巴迫使他张开嘴放了进去，束带绕到脑后系得太紧，那个做成玫瑰模样的球体死死压住舌头，逼得他只能发出一连串语焉不详的“呜呜啊啊”声……

操，这狗崽子。肖战不爽地想，玩这么大，刚刚没让他把那双网格袜也穿上真是亏了。

王一博把那个兔子尾巴拿出来涂润滑剂，肖战看到那个东西在体外的部分只有毛茸茸的一小团，在体内的肛塞部分却长得惊人，尺寸也不像是能放得进去的，当时就怂了，顾不得自己屁股里夹着跳蛋，直起半个身子用手撑着向后逃开，任凭王一博怎么哄都不肯再用屁股冲着他。

“你怎么回事，还没弄完呢，回来！”

“呜呜呜呜嗯……”被堵住嘴的肖战疯狂摇头，慌忙用手扒开臀缝，想去拽那个跳蛋的线，把它从身体里拿出来。

僵持不下，王一博从那堆东西里翻出跳蛋遥控器，随手摁了一个键。

“嗡……嗡”的闷响隐约传来，就在听到这个响声的那一瞬间，他看到肖战坐不住了，侧着身子躺倒下去，曲起一双长腿在床上呻吟着滚来滚去，脸色也开始渐渐地染上绯红。

“过来。”王一博催道，“这才2档，你再不来我调高了。”

肖战迷迷糊糊地挪到他那边，欲望把理智搅和成一滩浆糊，头和屁股都摆反位置，枕在王一博的大腿上用湿漉漉的眼睛看他，眼泪把睫毛都粘成一簇簇的，眼底泛红，配上头顶那两只毛茸茸的大耳朵，真的像极了一只受委屈的小兔子。

揉揉小兔子的脸蛋，稍微心疼了一会，王一博到底还是觉得，既然是小兔子怎么能没有尾巴呢？于是硬了心肠把肖战倒转过来平躺在床上，用手在那个一开一合流着淫水的小口处探了探，觉得差不多就把那个尾巴的前端挤了进去。

肖战快要疯了。跳蛋还不够，王一博还要把那个尾巴也塞进去。他看不见自己下身的情形，也不敢看王一博是怎么把那么大一个东西一点点推进去的。他感到自己的身体正在被这些东西一点点撑开，冰冷、坚硬而且不带体温，是一种纯粹的被侵入感。

他只能尖叫和呜咽个不停，半真半假做出一副快被折磨疯了的样子，想让王一博快点停手。叫着叫着忽然感觉自己身体里有什么东西相互撞了一下，紧接着整个甬道仿佛都被带得震动了起来。变得更强劲的震动声在他体内传导，淫靡的声音始终挤满他的耳膜。

尾巴和跳蛋接触在一起，却没有停下的意思，而是缓慢又坚定地推着它不断深入。王一博太了解肖战的身体，轻而易举地把那只跳蛋推到最里压在敏感点上，让他哪怕只是扭动一下腰肢都像是要被肏穿了。前面的分身又怎么受得了这样的刺激，颤抖着来到了释放的临界点。

太深了……肖战恐惧地想，会拿不出去的。他嗯嗯地叫喊着，丝毫不配合王一博俯下身舔吮他乳头的动作。对方察觉到他强烈的反抗，亲吻的动作沿着颈侧一路向上，最终驻留在唇角，厮磨着那颗标志性的小痣。

他手上也没有闲着，把两人的分身并在一起上上下下地套弄起来。肖战剧烈地喘息着，颤抖的前端得到了抚慰，终于泄出带着体温的浊液，在王一博深色的裙摆上留下两道醒目的白痕。

才用道具玩过一次，王一博已经开始觉得这些东西碍事了。他等不及想要和肖战接吻，想让自己的分身独占那条温热又有弹性的甬道和里面光滑细腻的内壁，想让对方的每一声呻吟和啜泣都是属于自己的，而不是某些代替他存在的器具，哪怕是他自己放进去的也不行。

想到做到，他很快动手把肛塞取出，拽着那根线让那个跳蛋一点点滑到穴口。跳蛋在那里卡住。翕动的小穴像是一张贪婪的小嘴，不加选择地咬紧所有吞进去的东西。如果用力拽出来，肖战可能会不舒服。王一博犹豫了一下，两根手指辅助着把小穴轻轻向外撑开，这才把东西拿了出来。一通折腾，带出的液体在床单上浸湿了大片。

他解开那个口球，凑上去刚想用一个绵长的吻诉说自己心中的柔情，唇畔触到的却只是温热的脸侧。肖战避开他的嘴唇，扭开脸用他听不懂的蜀地方言问候了他全家，骂到后边可能是想起来语言不通这个问题，还贴心地换了较为易懂的版本：

“日妈的王一博看我今天不肏死你……啊～”

王一博没那个耐心等到他骂完，早就把碍事的裙摆撩到肖战小腹上，扶着自己胀大的分身肏了进去，肖战骂得越凶他就肏得越狠。他听不得这个“肏”字，肖战每提一次，他必然握着肖战的腰窝狠狠肏到最深，一下一下地快要把肖战撞散架了。

“你再说？谁肏谁？嗯？”他把分身整个拔出来抵在穴口，要进不进地用前端轻轻摩挲着那处娇嫩的软肉。

“我肏你！”肖战上面的那张嘴逞强，下面那张嘴却迫不及待想要吃得更深。要不是王一博把他摁得太死，他差点要自己扭着屁股把那根肉棒凿进去了。

王一博听到就是一个整根没入，龟头狠狠碾过最深处的凸起，九浅一深地在里面冲刺着。他在肖战嘴唇上用力咬了一口，俯视着身下人情欲中迷乱的表情：

“说。喜不喜欢挨肏？”

…………………

各种姿势搞了很多次，最后一次同时射精之后，也不知怎么就搂在一起迷迷糊糊睡了过去。醒过来天都黑了，xz感觉自己下身和什么东西连在一起，后穴里有点湿又有点胀。他随便动了一下，听到王一博吃痛的抽气声，这才恍然发觉原来那个东西是王一博还插在里面的几把。

被这种魔鬼方式叫醒的王一博再也睡不着了，他从肖战身体里退出来，下床去给浴缸放水。肖战趴在床边看他，见他身上还斜斜地挂着那件断了一根吊带的裙子，黑色缎面上深浅斑驳，不用说也知道是什么的痕迹。有些痕迹甚至延伸到大腿上，很明显的几道，大概是他们做的时候蹭上去的，还没来得及擦掉。

这么看上去就有点像是王一博被他肏了，然后没夹住。这种臆想在肖战心底滋生出隐秘的快感。

泥是泥不下去了，但忽然有点想肏。之前觉得某处不干净的心理障碍，在他没意识到的时候竟然烟消云散。

收拾好浴室，王一博走回床边叫他。肖战身上没劲不想起来，权当拖延时间，伸手去掀王一博的裙角。

“你干嘛？”王一博警惕地看着他，动手把裙角抢了回来。

肖战看他紧紧张张的，耳朵全红了，有点好笑也有点可爱。撑起身子来刚想逗他，忽觉腰上一阵酸痛，屁股也不是滋味，就快坐不住了。

干脆把身子向前一栽，脑袋靠着王一博说：

“……背我过去。”

到了浴缸里，温水把身上的困倦渐渐洗净，肖战像是刚从漫长的一个春梦中醒来，照例把旧账翻得哗啦作响。

他朝王一博身上掀了捧水，不依不饶地说：“王一博你自己好好反省一下，刚你做的哪个操作不是错的。刚拆封的东西你就敢用，套也没戴，而且……”

“别而且了，”王一博在对面用脚勾着肖战的小腿，放软了语气说，“一会帮你弄干净，肯定不让你半夜闹肚子。”

“我不喜欢口球。”肖战放松身体向后靠在缸壁上说。

“那我还不喜欢裙子呢。”王一博说着偷偷看了眼扔地上那件裙子的残骸，就差把嫌弃这俩字写脸上了。

肖战憋不住笑了，揶揄他说：“真的吗王一博？你不喜欢你在身上穿了一下午，我不提醒你你都想不起来脱………”

“……去你的。”王一博飞快地掬了捧水，羞愤交加地泼了肖战一脸。

做下面的那个会很没有男性尊严的事，之后肖战再没这么想过。他觉得他和王一博之间不是需要计较这种事的关系。


End file.
